Stupid
by millcityshaman
Summary: Snape does something stupid. Hang over. Death Eater era.


Stupid (a Snape one shot)

Death Eater era. Possible D.H. Spoilers. Warning: Substance abuse.

They'd always told him he was clever; he was smart. He wasn't feeling all that intelligent at the moment. The sensation was odd; Snape could actually feel his brain slowing down.

"Ugggg," was the only thing he could vocalize that morning. Soon he became aware that the disgusting taste in his mouth was fuzz from the carpeting of the death eater's temporary hide out. Apparently the floor was where he had ended up. Snape sat up, trying to gain his bearings.

"He's awake," Avery's voice could be heard informing the other occupant of the room.

"Hey," Mulciber hooted. "Sevy pal. How ya' feeing?"

"Like something you'd scrape of the bottom of your shoe," Snape moaned. "How do you think I feel?"

"Man, you were wasted last night."

'Wasted,' Snape thought. 'What an appropriate term.' What had happened last night? 'Oh, yes - -' now he remembered. The thing he was trying to forget; trying to blot out of his mind, but that certain fact was the first thing he thought of. 'They're married.' It had really happened. 'SHE had married HIM.' Of course his fellow death eaters had no idea why the normally strait laced Severus Snape had going on the bender of all benders that night.

There was in him a sudden urge to find a bathroom. Daring out of the door, Snape ran down the hall, passed Bella who looked as if she were heading to the same place.

"Hey," she complained. "I'm next." She could hear the wrenching sounds of Snape throwing up the remnants of the night be fore's adventure. "Oh, guess you need it more."

Continuing sounds of barffing emanated from the wash room. A sound of disgust passed Bella's mouth. Her husband, Rudy, was now standing next to her. "I don't think you're going to want to go in there for at least an hour."

"Great," Rudy Lestrange said.

"You're the one who gave him the stuff," Bella reminded.

"Our Snape really out did himself last night, eh?" Rudy had said this to Bella, but it was meant for Severus' ears. "I always wondered what would happen when Sevy finally let loose."

Snape heard this as he splashed cold water over his face. He snarled from inside, "Do you mind? The words 'let loose' I don't need to hear right now." More hurling occurred.

"Gross," Bella voiced again.

To himself Snape was saying, 'I concur Bella, gross is precisely what it is. What did Rudy give me last night?'

There was more splashing of water on his face. A familiar smell was wafting around him. He looked up into the mirror to see something he never expected to see on his own face. There it was red eyes, paler than normal pale, matted hair, general fuzziness. It was not his face he saw in the mirror. It was his father's. Without thinking he punched the mirror. The Lestranges could hear a loud thump and an "OW!"

"What are you doing in there," Rudy asked, apparently worried. If the concern were for Snape or the bathroom fixtures, only he knew.

"Nothing," Snape snapped.

Malfoy now joined the growing line of people wanting to use the bathroom. He asked Bella and Rudy, "Our 'happy' friend having a rough morning?"

"Oh yhea," Bella answered.

Lucius wrapped his knuckles on the door. "Severus, you all right?"

"Fine, just fine," was the response. Slow as his brain was feeling, Snape remembered what someone had once said 'FINE' stood for. Fked up, Insecure, Needy, and Emotional. "Fine."

Malfoy stuck his head in the door. "You sure you're all right?"

"Can a guy get some privacy around here?" Sev snapped again, pushing the door shut. This time he locked it.

Narcissa had joined the others in the hallway now. "The bathroom free?" she asked.

"Not that one dear," Lucius informed his wife. They all went off to find another.

Snape wasn't throwing up anymore, but he felt no hurry to vacate the bathroom. 'What do people find so pleasing about this?' He thought to himself.

He found himself thinking of all people, Dumbledore. What would he have thought about the state Snape had gotten himself into? 'Get out of my head old man.'

Flashes of the night before came to him. Laughing, he had been laughing. He had also been sitting in the middle of a road unable to stand up, wand in hand zapping anything that walked by. 'My wand,' he realized. 'They took my wand.' Forgetting any physical problems he was having at the time Snape ran back to the room where he and his friends were bunked. "Where is my wand," he snarled the first time. When neither answered, he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Which one of you slugs HAS MY WAND!"

Mulciber and Avery stood silently; they had never seen an out of control Snape. One of them finally said, "We don't have it."

Snape went about the rest of the house continuing his rare rampage. "WHO HAS GOT MY DAMN WAND?"

"Severus," a smooth voice spoke from behind him. Snape stiffened. "I believe I have your damn wand." It was Lord Valdemort. "Odd that you should have lost it."

Snape didn't know what to do or say, he had never been in such a situation before.

The dark lord asked, "Been sampling your own brews?"

Snape turned and gave a proper, "No my lord."

"You're not much good to me in this condition."

"No my lord."

"Plan on giving a repeat performance anytime soon?"

"No my lord."

"Good." The dark lord held out Snape's wand implying that it was all right to retrieve it. Severus took hold of his old friend, but Voldemort didn't let go of it just yet. "It's not that I mind my clod minions like your friend Mulciber to partake. In fact, with him it helps. You however Severus, you I need you with your wits."

"I understand my lord. It won't happen again." Snape meant it. Not because it displeased Voldemort, but because he didn't want to end up resembling anything close to his father. He didn't want to be that - - Stupid.

the end


End file.
